Library
The Library functions as essentially the character biography section for Higanbana no Saku Yoro Yi. Functioning alongside the Glossary as Tips section in the Umineko series. The Library is unlocked by finishing every chapter in The First Night; with The Second Night being unlocked after finishing the After School chapter. |-|The First Night = Marie Moriya School Youkai of the 8th Rank. Mesomeso-san. A youkai rumored to live in the former school building's bathroom. Even if one hears it talking through the door, they must not reply. Unimpeded in her youkai form, she became stronger than she was in life. Instead of going on the occasional hunt, she sometimes sneaks into the cafeteria. She also possesses a mysterious ability to find tea cakes from seemingly thin air. Higanbana School Youkai of the Third Rank. The Dancing Higanbana. It is said that in the middle of the night a doll dances atop of the cabinets of the infirmary. Cursing and injuring others, she is the infirmary's master. She is feared even by other youkai for her brutality. However, Marie sees through her demonic persona and the two somehow get along. She spends her days in the infirmary usually eating steamed buns while watching anime late into the night. Yoshihito Kanamori Marie's homeroom teacher in her past life. He was a lively and popular teacher among the girls. But he kept a wild animal inside himself, and Marie was its outlet. A villain like him didn't have a pleasant demise. In the end, Marie who had become Mesomeso-san crushed his entire body into Dust. Nonetheless, until the very end everyone but Marie thought he was a good teacher. Nurse Her tacky attire can almost be counted as one of the 7 mysteries. Her favorite saying is there are no encounters and there are no good men. She even grumbles this to the students. She has a light supernatural sense, and on occasion it seems she can even sense Higanbana's presence. Taking care of Higanbana's doll, she is her guardian. Immune like a spiritual ward, she is completely safe even in the middle of Higanbana's aura. Takeshi Nonomiya A falsely-accused boy obsessed with uncovering the truth with photographs He stalked Yoko Numata and continuously harassed her by taking secret photographs and sending them to her. However, his ability to take photographs of others without them noticing is genius tier. His true calling might be as paparazzi or as a private eye who takes photos of extra-maritial affairs. He loves pictures of wild birds, and his dream is to one day be a freelance wild bird photographer. Headmaster School Youkai of the First Rank. The Headmaster. It is said that he slips out a photo of a principal from ages past in the principal's office and wanders around the campus grounds. It is said that he spirits away students that he meets and erases any trace of their existence from reality itself. He shows a calm disposition but he hides a terrifying brutality. Now he's older, but once he was a youkai who could devour entire schools. It seems he was a terrifying wife as well. So it seems he spends his time at school to avoid going home. Yoko Numata (Ghost) Receiving the cruel jeers of her peers and terrifying photographs from her stalker, she committed suicide. Once glimpsed by youkai that incites suicide, her road to self-destruction was accelerated. Since the spirit of one that commits suicide is beloved by youkai, there was no peace after death for her. Made the plaything of the youkai, she endlessly wanders the bottom of a freezing hell. Midori Kusunoki She once had a lot of respect and boasted the wealth of her household. Nut now she is neglected in class and treated exactly the opposite. In reality and on stage, she's the vain girl who wants to be a princess. With the Black Tea Gentlemen's power, today she is performing as a princess on a stage that exists only for her to see. Incidently she does have a lot of acting ability. If she can put up with her current misfortunes, she'll surely blossom. Black Tea Gentleman Not ranked among the Eight School Youkai, but it is whispered that he is the shadow second rank in power. As the right hand of the headmaster, he is a powerful youkai known as the Vice Principal. He holds the power to amplify the dreams of children and let them escape reality. He can be seen as either overflowing with kindness or with cruelty. He is the natural enemy of youkai like Higanbana who hunt by inviting their victims to die. His hobby is to read children's writings about their 'Dreams of the Future'. Michiru Sakurada A girl with a self-proclaimed sixth sense. She really does have the gift to sense the supernatural. She is revered by a club of occult girls who believe in exorcisms and the power of charms. And although it healed a long time ago, she doesn't take off her eye patch. It's her evil eye. She often dresses up in goth-loli outfits due to her parents hobbies. Her favorite brand name is Auntie Rosa Her spiritual powers rapidly accelerated after her meeting with Mesomeso-san. Sakunoshin While not strictly a School Youkai, he is the leader of the animal spirits in the area. He looks like a fox, but he claim he is really a lion. He has a calm disposition, but he is truly a coward. He says he can fight when it counts, but he won't listen to the ghost stories of curses in the night. He loves pound fish cakes. The infirmary nurse gives them to him as offerings. Hikaru Nihei A brilliant youth. He looks down upon his inept classmates. He started attending cram school from an early age and earns the best grades. He bagan to look down upon his peers more and more as time went on. He was bullied because of that, and so he channeled his anger through attacking rabbits. He should have stopped at grinding his erasers into bits. Hameln He calls himself Hameln of the music room. He doesn't rank among the eight school youkai. It's said that if one hears the sound of his castanets they will be transformed into an animal. While he liked the pipe, he couldn't monologue while blowing one, so he changed instruments. Since he has a moody disposition, he is well suited as a youkai. And clearly he gave Hikaru about the same treatment as a lamp. He's a frightful man when he takes off his mask. Thankfully, he loves masks. Yoko Numata She wants to be a simple 'mori girl'. She was a cute girl loved by everyone. It's unfortunate that her friends framed Nonomiya to protect her. Thanks to Higanbana's chance, she was able to rest in peace, and now she's attending school in paradise. Sometimes, it seems she comes back as a ghost and mingles among her former classmates. Nonomiya wouldn't admit it, but it's clear he really liked her. Yukari Sakaki A pitiful girl made the target of bulling because of unfortunate circumstances at home. She tried to stay strong after her mother's death, but it was difficult for her at that age. She has a complex because she's taller than most boys, and cute clothes don't suit her. She hates bullying, and when boys go beyond playful pranks she often staps at them. Perhaps believing that kind of personality is cool, her popularity is rising among the girl. Sumire Human Seventh Rank of the School Youkai. Sumire of the twilight. If someone plays in the school yard until late in the day, they'll discover a strange girl. It's whispered that this youkai leads those children away and sprits them away. It seems she was once a child raised learning the ways of tea ceremony on a tatami. But the malicious modern day society changed her. She became a bullying youkai. Since there's no TV in the tea room, she's envious that Higanbana has a TV. Youkai Wearing a kimono of the color sumire (violet). She appears just like a doll that would fit in at a tea ceremony. She used to play among the other children wearing this, but she was bullied for it. Because she became bullied she mass produced bullies as a spectacle. She is happy the more bullied she is, but now the pleasures she's taking interest in are terrifying. She often butts heads with Higanbana over prey, and so they are rivals in hunting. |-|The Second Night = Marie Moriya When challenged to learn how to freely change her clothes with her own power, this was what she came up with. It is a mix of the uniform from the school she wanted to attend, and her innermost feelings of wanting to do whatever she wants. She finds it embarrassing and rarely puts it on, but when she does, beware - it means that she's gone into serious mode. In accordance with the rules of the story of Mesomeso-san, she pulverizes her enemies with superhuman strength. She has made it her mission in death to seek out poor children targeted by youkai and help them. The Vice Principal The temporary appearance that the Black Tea Gentleman takes when he needs a human form. He's actually employed as the vice principal, and supports both the human and the youkai headmaster. He's usually downright coldhearted when it comes to teachers doing their job, so whenever he's at work the staff room falls as silent as death. The only time he'll show an honest smile is when he's talking about his favorite hobby, tea. Dealing with problems before they ever reach the Headmaster's ears is his greatest virtue. Izanami The Second Ranked School Youkai. The Reaper of the 13th step. He curses whoever steps on the 13th step to be chased for 49 days straight. If you're caught, it's over. You'll be locked away in an unearthly cage of a world, left to melt for all eternity. He loves to breach his beliefs about enthusiasm as his prey runs from him. He decorates his living quarters with quotes from Shuzo Matsuoka. He's been on bad terms with the Vice Principal (Black Tea Gentlemen) ever since he was scolded for running in the halls. Izanami-sensei The hot-blooded gym teacher that advises the track and field club. The temporary appearance that Izanami takes when he needs a human form. "If you've got time to worry, then run!" he spouts off his motto while driving the students to keep running with his bamboo sword. Most of the student are frightened by him, but there are a good amount of girls that are enthusiastic fans of his. He's had so much fun training the students that he's been forgetting to hunt. Azami the Vengeful The Fourth Ranked School Youkai. There are magical thistles, only visible to those who are being bullied. If they eat one of those thistles they will become a bully themselves. Azami is the youkai who commands those magical thistles. She is also the elder sister of Sumire. She uses her honeyed words to draw in prey. It's a terrifying hypocritical technique. Her ladylike manner of dressing draws in bullied children and makes them think she's some goddess who come to save them. Apparently there was once a time when she would take on a human guide and became an incredibly bad bully herself. Kyou of the Mirror The Fifth Ranked School Youkai. He is the guardian of the mirrors that lead to other worlds. He also controls the different personalities that humans show. He has a nihilistic and wild personality, and is particularly vicious to humans. Apparently this is because of a grudge against humans from when he was still an animal spirit. Even if he tries to falsify how he's feeling with a poker face, his emotions still come out through his tail. This is a source of much dismay to him. Renoir of the Art Room The Sixth Ranked School Youkai. He is a Tsukumogami, a youkai born from a very old inanimate object, that haunts paintings in the art room. He's usually fast asleep, but every once in a while he will wake up and pull a human into one of the paintings. This is being an era when no one has any room in their heart for showing interest in paintings, he finds himself sleeping a lot. He very rarely interferes with the other school youkai's hunts, so they tend to dote on him like a younger brother Aya Souma A girl who ahs lost the will to live, and remains living out of sheer force of habit. When she stepped on the 13th step, she was forced into a 49 day trial, searching for the meaning in life. Having survived the trial, she underwent a major change, and even became a member of the track and field club. Her club advisor looks a lot like Izanami. He's still working her hard, even today. Every day she counts the steps on each straircase she walks on in the hopes of meeting Izanami again. Yuuki Noda Because of his soft personality, he's the type that the girls from senior classes like to dote on. But he wishes that he was treated in a more manly way. Unfortunately, the moment he finally worked up the courage to refuse someone, he met the end of his life. Truly a sad story. Incidentally, his sense in art is very unique. If he had been born in a different era, he may have become a famous artist. Nafumi Shintani Teacher and advisor of the art club. A bewitching sort of pheromone hangs about her and allures men of all ages. She finds pleasure in making young boys model for her and drawing pictures of them. She had a lot of changes to make passes at men, but because her preferences are so specific she doesn't have a boyfriend. She's a prime example of a perverted teacher. Normally she's very kind, but behind closed doors she's rather violent. Right now she's running a never-ending marathon through Escher's 'Ascending and Descending.' She's very happy when she's at her target body weight. Tomoko Okada An occult-loving girl on par with Michiru. Her areas of expertise are ancient civilizations and super-science. Aliens are okay too. She likes to chat while drawing, and her art is pretty good. She slipped and fell to a quick death. But even in death she's still itching for someone to talk. Incidentally, she has a really good fashion sense. If she were to lose the glasses, she would be an exceedingly beautiful girl. Masaaki Yoshikawa A boy of smallish stature from the same class as Yukari Sakaki. He caught the eye of several bigger and meaner bullies and spent his days being bullied by them. Being a person that hates losing, he adamantly refused to accept that he was being bullied. Because of that, he ended up changing himself by the way of a magical thistle. He hates Yukari for interfering. He's the kind of guy who ends up acting mean to the girl he likes. Shuuichi Arimori Younger A former student of the school. He is a very sensitive boy. Being as gentle as he is, the chaos within the school made him an easy target for bullying. He has a strange power that allows him to visualize emotions, and he has made it his mission in life to draw pictures of the scenery he sees. The reason that he is able to converse with youkai is because he has a similar wavelength to them. Even now, he is one of the very few humans that Higanbana respects. Older The blind master pianist. He utilized his great sensitivity, and transferred his representation of the world from his sketchbook to the piano. As a graduate of the school, today he ahs been invited to give a speech to the children. It's a mammoth of a school, so it's not far-fetched for a few prominent figures to have graduated from it over the years. Higanbana Higanbana's formal dress. She hasn't worn it lately because it tends to cause her shoulder to stiffen up. This dress looks much more similar looking to the one she wears as a doll than the one she normally wears. Despite being the subject of a frightening ghost story, and being particularly notorious among the students, she's actually quite slobbish. Lying around on the infirmary bed and watching late night anime is part of her nightly routine. Quite different from the unnerving image of a doll dancing the night away that the children know her for. Category:Terminology